Abandoned Hope In Second District
by NeuroticSeduction
Summary: It's been 3 years since the...incident, and Sora has just overcome being a paranoid schizophrenic. Just when the treatments work, the start of his problems returns from jail. Can things really go back to normal again between them? RikuSora AkuRoku YAOI
1. No Hope

**Abandoned Hope in Second District**

**Ns: Okay, a story! Yay! (Kingdom Hearts, w00t!) I know, I know…I have TOO MANY stories to update (some of which I took off…). This is my first fic I've posted up here, although I have done LOTS…all of which were NaruSasu that I've posted anywhere. This is my first KH fic, but I've READ lots and RPd these people before. It doesn't stick to the KH plot...at all... but the settings are pretty much the same, as are the charries.**

…

**I hadn't played KH2 when I started this, so don't kill me if I OOC Axel or Roxas…:sweat:**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

**Chapter 1--"No Hope"**

.:Sora:.

Sora sighed as he took another bite of cereal. "Another day, another bowl of Coco Puffs," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. At eight AM, Sora's hair stuck up in more places than usual, and his eyes, which used to be vibrant and full of life, stared dully out, not caring to look at any particular thing. As his eyes slowly scanned the room for the twentieth time, something stuck to the refrigerator caught his gaze finally. Swallowing, he rose and made his way to it and snatched away, knocking the magnet, which held it, to the floor. It was a note from his roommate.

_Sora,_

_Sorry I couldn't say goodbye this morning, but Cid is being a hard-ass and I had to come in early to clean the shop. I'll be home by 8, there's 30$ on the counter, don't waste it on junk._

_Cloud _

Sora arched an eyebrow and glanced over at the counter, eyeing the three crisp bills curiously. "I think I need a new shirt…" he murmured, slipping the cash into his pocket. The boy made his way to the kitchen table, intent on finishing his coco puffs, when a knock came at the door.

.:Ashened Hearts Gang:.

"Alright, man. We're here. To be precise, we've been here for 20 fucking minutes. And to be frank, if you don't get your ass up there, I will not hesitate to kick it," the red-head paused, "Got it memorized?" Another beside him shook his long silver mane, effectively ruffling his hair. Aquamarine eyes looked up at the others with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's memorized. I'll go, Axel. Damn." He rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping out the flame. The first boy, Axel, frowned as the fire disappeared and he entertained his obsession by flicking out his lighter and watching the red and orange dance. Suddenly, a breath blew it out. He turned to glare at the one who had done it: a blond named Roxas.

"Don't start, Axel. You're going to set something on fire…again."

Axel grinned back at him. "And that would be wonderful, eh, Riku?" The silver-haired boy looked up.

"Yeah, that _would_ be wonderful." He smiled and walked away from the group, jamming his hands into the pockets of hoodie. Riku took a deep breath. "Here I go." He slowly made his way to the flight of stairs which led to his destination. He reached the second floor and scanned the doors until he found 2D. Another deep breath filled his lungs before he finally lifted his hand to the door and knocked twice.

.:SoraRiku:.

Sora narrowed his eyes. Cloud hadn't told him anyone was coming, and HE surely wasn't expecting any visitors. His mouth opened to ask who it was, but he snapped it closed again, not knowing whether or not to reveal his presence. Sora tried the peephole, but it was too dusty and caked with crud to even tell what color the person outside was.**(1)** He contemplated ignoring the knock, but decided against it, and, after opening three locks and a deadbolt, the door swung open.

Silver hair hung around his head and fell halfway down his back. There was no mistaking his aqua eyes, which were apparently scanning Sora's entirety. A sheepish grin spread across his face and he shrugged.

"Hey, Sora, I'm back." Sora's brows furrowed and his lip twitched, as if wanting to smile, and yet was unable.

"R-Riku…" he breathed. Riku took a step forward and Sora a step back. Riku narrowed his eyes and repeated the motion. Close enough, now, Riku reached behind himself and closed the door. A sharp pain shot up Sora's spine and made him cringe.

"Yeah, I'm back." As he began talking, once more the pain returned, pulsing in tune with his heart. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sora insisted, receiving a look from Riku.

"Don't lie to me…Chipmunk." The younger boy's eyes shot open at the name then drooped back to their normal state.

"Don't call me that. We're not kids anymore. And just what the hell are you doing out of jail?" This time, it was Riku's eyes that shot open.

"I see a few things wrong with that sentence. For one, since when do _you_ tell _me_ what to do? Second, oh GOD, you cussed. Lastly…do you _want_ me in jail? The taller of them asked, looking slightly hurt.

Sora did not falter. "And if I do? What business is that of yours?" Riku's bottom lip fell open slightly and he tried to grasp the correct words.

"Wh-what? Why are you…?"

"Stop it, stop it right now." Riku felt his knees weaken. "Don't act as though you're back and that makes everything okay. I was alone. For three years, Riku. After what happened to me! Goddammit, I was just a little kid! I still am! And…so are you!" Sora threw his hands at his sides and spun around, fuming.

'_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…9……10……' _Sora counted in his head and took a deep breath. He felt a hand come to his shoulder and spin him back around. Cerulean eyes snapped shut and his heart beat faster, increasing the pain. Riku lay his right hand over Sora's left cheek and caressed it smoothly.

"I'm sorry." He admitted softly and released the boy completely. Turning on heel, the older of them let his head droop. Sora's eyes opened just as the front door closed. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"What the hell just happened?" Sora's gentle voice whispered to no one.

.:Riku:.

Riku's face twisted into an angry scowl and he leapt straight from the second floor railing to the ground, landing with practiced ease. Axel and Roxas turned to greet him, but changed their minds as they saw the look on his face. Riku didn't seem to notice the two as he stormed towards first district, a distant memory playing in his mind…

Flashback

"Chipmunk! Chipmunk! Hey, let me in, man!" Sixteen-year-old Riku called up to Sora's room. He narrowed his eyes when he got no reply, and proceeded to climb the ladder up to his window. When he was two rungs from the top, he paused. There were muffled sobs coming from his friend's room. Completing the climb, Riku pushed open Sora's window and called out to him, softly.

"Chipmunk?" Cool night winds blew in, 'pushing' Riku farther into the room. He stepped inside and sat next to a lump on the bed. Sora felt the bed sink in beside him and he whipped his head around, staring at Riku with eyes that were great and wide—full of terror. Riku reached out to touch him.

"Chipmunk?" Sora squeaked and shuffled away from him. The mess of chocolate hair was quickly covered by the boy's baby blue comforter. Inaudible whimpers and curses came from beneath it. Riku put his arm over where he knew Sora's shoulders to be.

"Sora…" he whispered. Sora didn't move for a long time and, after what seemed like hours, Riku finally heard crying. He gathered the boy in his arms and peeled the blanket from him, rocking him back and forth. His soft voice began a lullaby their mothers used to sing to them,

"A gentle voice flows through the trees. Carried by, the gentle breeze. 'You're not alone, though it may seem. Do not forget, you've still got me.'"

Sora's sobbing grew louder and he latched onto Riku's shirt. He was such a fragile child. Always the delicate one. Though he had skill in battle, there wasn't much strength to back it up and he usually had to call on Riku. Of course, he was always starting fights, and, of course, Riku had to finish them. Even now, when he was fifteen years old, he was very much defenseless. And apparently, someone knew that because there was something very VERY wrong with Sora. Speaking in a whisper (for it seemed wrong to do otherwise), Riku tried again,

"Come on, Sora. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. Sora gazed up at him with shining blue eyes, the color of the sea. Eyes which someone had instilled a great deal of terror. He nodded slightly, and had Riku so much as blinked, he would have missed it.

"D…Daddy." He answered, voice cracked—probably from so much crying.

"Go on," Riku pressured, horrible thoughts racing through his mind.

"…I wanted my first time to mean something." It only took Riku a moment to understand.

"He raped you…" Riku stated dumbly. Sora's eyes grew wide.

"No! I…I just didn't say no loud enough!" Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and released his shirt.

"Sora. No. He raped you. This is serious." As the older child, Riku had assumed certain 'responsibilities' over 'his Sora' since his mother had died, and now to see that he had failed this miserably…

Sora shook his head fiercely. "No! That's not right! He loves me. He loves me!" Sora was screaming now. Riku countered with a scream of his own.

"Why would you think that?! If he loved you, why would he--? NO! He DOESN'T love you!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I would never do that and I—!" Riku stopped. That much wasn't supposed to come out. Ah, shit. Sora wasn't crying anymore. He was angry. Riku had never heard the boy scream before, except in fights. Riku released him and headed back to the window. However, before he could get out, Sora retorted,

"You WHAT, Riku?"

"… _I _love you." And just like that, Riku was out the window and gone.

End Flashback

.:Riku Cont.:.

Riku gritted his teeth at the memory. Could it be that Sora had forgotten? Or maybe he hated him for what he had done…Arg! It wad infuriating! Growling, Riku whipped out a cancer stick lit the end, taking four drags that almost finished it off. He tossed the butt to the ground and shoved his hands back into his pockets. A deep breath filled his lungs, long and slow.

He had to calm down.

"I can deal with this. It's no big deal. Really. I've come to road blocks before and they couldn't stop me, either. I was in jail for three years, too, but all that did was slow me down…" Done talking to himself, Riku turned back around, fully intent on trying again.

.:AkuRoku:.

Axel whistled as Riku stormed away in a huff. "Well, that went smoothly." Roxas shot him a look and Axel shrugged. "What? Well, honestly. What did you expect to happen? Riku did ki--, "the red-head stopped, unsure of who could be listening. Another look from Roxas. "Are you just gonna stand there glaring at me, or are we gonna do something more productive?"

"Oh, believe me. I know you, and you're NOT thinking 'productive'. Or, at least, that isn't the term _I_ would use." Axel grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say?"

"That you're a horndog."

"Yeah, I could say that…I guess." Roxas shook his head disapprovingly.

"Whatever. Do we have a place to stay? Obviously, that Sora-kid's apartment isn't gonna work." A black-gloved finer was thrust suddenly into the blonde's face.

"Ah! But I DO have a place! See, I have an old friend. He lives in Hollow Bastion, just outside of Traverse Town." Roxas stepped away from the finger and eyed his lover.

"Really now?"

There was a twinkle in Axel's eye that Roxas just couldn't ignore.

Hours Later

.:CloudSora:.

"Awright, Cloud. Here's yer damn paycheck, now get yer ass outta here." Cid's rough voice commanded as he shoved a plain white envelope into Cloud's hands. He nodded once and quickly headed out.

Cloud took a deep breath and folded the envelope twice, stashing it safely in his pants pocket. A long day of hard work at Cid's was paid off with the small amount of munny he always felt he had earned. 500 munny a week wasn't as much as he would have liked to have to care for both Sora and himself, but it helped them get by. Sora, being 18, was plenty old enough to get a job, but Cloud would not allow it, insisting that it would 'put too much strain on all of Sora's treatments'. So, instead, Cloud took an extra shift or two for Cid, to pay the pills with. Maybe their Christmases weren't extravagant or over-flowing with gifts, but they all got together and had a party. 'They', consisting of Cloud, Sora, Leon, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Sephiroth, and Vincent. Though, they were lucky to get the last two named to attend most social gatherings, Christmas parties included.

Cloud shook his head. "Enough worries about munny. It's only September. I've got plenty of time to save up." Soras wanted an Xbox 360, and damned if he wasn't gonna get him one (regardless of the fact that he'd have to wait for his birthday in March to get any games for it)!

Bright blue eyes stared up at his apartment building, completely oblivious to the aqua-eyed islander that paced in front of it, or the blond and red-haired lovers that slowly made their way from it. Cloud walked past Riku, silver hair brushing his shoulder. Neither of them paid any mind to the other. That is, until Riku noticed the taller man going the same way he was pondering about. Intrigued, he watched.

Riku's face twisted into disgust as the man slipped a key into two separate locks and stepped inside the apartment. _Sora's_ apartment. Jumping to conclusions came second nature to this one and he instantly decided that the two were lovers. Of course! That explained Sora's reaction to Riku's 'homecoming'. Riku furrowed his brow.

"Fuckdammit. Bitch thinks he can take _my_ Chipmunk? We'll just see…" He threatened (aloud without realizing), a plan already forming in his deliciously evil little mind.

.:CloudSora:.

"Sora, I'm home. You went and bought junk with your munny, didn't you?" Cloud called through his home, knowing that, more likely than not, Sora had gone and wasted his three-month allowance. Cloud received no answer, so he made his way towards Sora's room. "Cubby? Where are you?" Still no reply. Cloud knocked twice before opening Sora's door and was confused by the sight. Papers were strewn everywhere, even stuck to the walls and ceiling. Sora, himself, was hovered over his desk, wrapped in a blanket. He was scribbling away at a stack of papers, but every few seconds, he'd get angry and ball the one he was writing on up and toss it somewhere behind him. Cloud arched an eyebrow and took a few steps forward.

"Sora…what are you doing?" An incomprehensible gurgled noise that sounded much like attempted speech came from Sora's direction. Cloud hissed. This was the state he had found him in three years ago—before any of the treatments had begun, and damned if he was going to let it happen again.

"Cubby, calm down." He soothed, wrapping his arms around Sora's huddled form. The boy tensed, but slowly shrank down and lay his head over on Cloud's arm. So strong and protecting, Sora knew he was a friend.

"Now please tell me what's wrong." Cloud pleaded. Sora lifted his head off of the older male and stared up at him with wide eyes.

Cloud blinked a few times.

"Riku? But he's in jail, Sora. I don't see the problem." The boy's head shook madly.

"NO!" he screamed, a mood-swing clearly taking place—yet another sign of regression. "He's not!" Cloud rubbed Sora's shoulder gently, but he shrank away and wriggled out of his grip. "No…" he muttered. "Not again…" Another bout of rage suddenly sprung and overcame him. On his feet faster than Cloud realized, Sora pushed past the blond and knocked into the bookshelf on his way out the door. It fell over, nearly collapsing on Cloud, and he stepped over it, following after the boy to the living room.

Sora didn't appear to be doing any particular thing. He was only bouncing around the room, knocking things off of tables and unable to stay still for more than a moment. Finally, he sank to the ground, feet tucked under him, staring at the front door with eyes that were full of sadness and misplaced hope.

"Iie kibo.**(2)**" Cloud felt his knees go weak and he almost fell to the floor as well.

"Why…would you say that? There's always hope." As soon as the words were spoken, the front door was forced open and a muffled,

"Sora!" was heard from the other side.

.:Riku:.

Riku's heart pounded wildly in his chest, making the boy feel as if it was ready to burst.

"Kesshite osoreru nai.**(3)**" He reminded himself and made his way up the stairs of the apartment building once more. As he came to Sora's door, he could hear from within, a noise, like a crash, then nothing at all. A stream of thoughts came rushing to his mind. He had no idea what could've happened. Now there were tiny voices speaking inside, but that didn't stop him. With a mighty shove, the door gave.

"Sora!" he exclaimed and his eyes darted from the boy to Cloud, who was standing over him. Quick to jump to conclusions, Riku stalked over to Cloud, fists balled tightly.

"What the FUCK did you do to my Chipmunk?!" Cloud glared down at Riku, allowing the silver-haired islander to note that the man had a good two inches over him. Nevertheless, Riku stood his ground.

"It's not what I did to _Sora_, it's what you did!" Cloud shoved shoulder hard. Riku firmly pushed back.

"He was fucking FINE the last time I saw him!"

Cloud shoved again. Riku was getting agitated.

"And the first time _I_ saw him, the condition he was in was YOUR fault!"

Sora whimpered. Cloud was yelling. Cloud _never _yelled about _anything_ .

Riku screamed and slammed his fist into Cloud's face. The blond man didn't even flinch, aside from turning his head slightly from the blow. A trickle of blood ran down from his lip to his chin. From his spot on the floor, Sora whimpered harder and covered his face in a pillow.

"…get out, Riku."

"Not without Sora!" A visible vein appeared on Cloud's forehead.

"He was fine before you cam back. Now get the fuck _out_!"

Tears were forming in Sora's eyes. Now Cloud was cussing. Something else he never did. Especially not in front of him.

Riku exhaled sharply and hurried to Sora's side. He wrapped an arm around him and the boy squeaked, trying to shrug away from his touch. Riku didn't seem to notice, however and hugged tighter, much to the younger's dismay.

"I'm coming back for you, Sora. I promise." Sora hissed and Riku released him, glaring hard at Cloud as he exited the apartment. A growl escaped him. He gripped the railing and tossed himself to the ground, landing on both feet and one hand, then straightened and took off towards third district.

'_Sora! I'll get you back! I promise!'_

* * *

**(1)—This isn't a racist comment, ppl…plz don't say anything about this. I'm seriously worried about it…**

**(2)—**"**Iie kibo" --roughly: No Hope (Hence the chapter title)**

**(3)—**"**Kesshite osoreru nai" Never Fear**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NS: WOOO! It's over! YAY!! Chapter one of my first Kingdom Hearts fic is officially complete! So, how did you like it? I 3 it! Meh, I think I did pretty good, though I was a little iffy about how I got Axel and Roxas' personalities. Did I do okay? I've watched a little of KH2 and I've watched the Kingdom of Randomness by 1MoonGoddess7 on youtube (PPL, WATCH these vids!), plus I've read fics. But that's all I have to draw from. **

**Anything I should work on or anything? I have a WHOLE PLOT planned out (yay me!) so I think it should actually get done…which is weird, cause I never have a plot…oO (prolly why none of my fics get finished…)**

**Before I forget! I worship the ground that Staryday walks on! She is my inspiration and my all-time favorite author EVER. I hope you're reading this, Staryday! And…if you are, UPDATE CHAOS AGAIN! Or domo shall eat your head:munch munch:**

…

**And my other inspiration…Seaki. I hope you're reading, too, love.**

**Until next chapter!! Ja Ne! **

**Signing Out, NeuroticSeduction 1/9/07 Finish Date Chapter One Abandoned Hope In Second District **


	2. Nobodys' Slave

**Abandoned Hope in Second District**

**Ns: Chapter two! W00t! …I'm starting this chapter before I wait for reviews on the first one (or even bother to get it up) sooo…tis not my fault if I didn't take your suggestions or comments into play just yet. -bows- Gomen sai. There will be more AkuRoku in this chapter, but…not the way you think. I'm afraid there may not be much of that at all. I had originally PLANNED for there to be, but I realized I jumped to something a little too quickly in the fic and ended up having to shift some things around…so now there will be RoxasX…someone you don't even want to THINK about… Also, I hope to have a lemon soon! Not in this chapter, I don't think, but maybe chapter 3. Definitely by 4. Although I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have. I'll stretch it out as far as I can without dragging out the story, because, as you know, I've already got it all planned. When there ARE lemons (be it forced or otherwise), I will let you know ahead of time so that you can skip over it or whatever, although I do suggest you read the loverly content. I love being such a perv. –cheesy grin- Thanks to my reviewers (assuming I get/had any) and here is (finally) the next chapter of Abandoned Hope In Second District. Enjoy!**

**Oh, uhm…there is, eh…fluff in this chapter in the .:Roxas:. Part…if you don't wanna see him get molested by a creepy dude, skip that little section and go straight to .:RikuSora:…**

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2—Intentions Strike True**

.:Axel:.

"But I just got back! I really don't think I should already be-"

"No one cares what you think. You understand nothing. I know everything. Including the day you die if you continue on as you are now. You will do as you are told and fetch the boy. Is that clear?" Axel bowed his head before the man in front on him in unwilling, but completely necessary submission.

"Fine. But after this, you keep Roxas out of it. It's my debt to pay off and not his." As he spoke, golden eyes that watched him flashed.

"Giving me orders, now? I believe I retrieved you both from jail, did I not? Respect that concept or I can have you both put right back as you were. Are you now fully aware of your situation?" Axel grumbled and nodded.

"Yes sir. May I go?" The man nodded and Axel stood, turning to leave.

"Remember, Axel, that I hold your dear lover's life in my hands. If you do not do as you are told, he will suffer and die. Like all the others. And it will be your fault just as it was before." Axel flinched and pushed the door open a little harder than needed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was usually such a calm person, but the things that man said and did…were just infuriating.

Back in his room, Axel pounded his pillow again and again, then flopped into it, screaming as loud as he possibly could. After several minutes of this, his voice was mostly gone and the screams dissolved into salty tears. Choked sobs were muffled by the fluff held in his face and he gripped it so hard his knuckles turned white.

"R-Rox…as." He whined.

.:Roxas:.

There is a place called Hollow Bastion. In this place, there is a great castle where the self-proclaimed 'all-knowing' Ansem resides. Being a well-known 'bad guy', most people avoid Hollow Bastion (often referred to instead as Hellhole Bastard) at all costs. But if you have the right connections (which very few do), you can visit this place and even speak with Ansem, managing to escape with all of your bones and organs in tact. But it is suggested that only the extremely desperate even attempt Ansem's help, knowing full-well the consequences. For once you have entered his grasp, you don't escape until your debt is repaid in full with interest. A very dangerous business.

But apparently, no one told Axel it wasn't safe to seek Ansem's help for anything, ever. And so he did. He used Ansem's influence and help to get him and Roxas out of prison. Not a very smart move on his part. A debt is owed, now, and until it is paid…

Blond, spiky hair now fell over in masses in his face, making him look homeless. But at the time, Roxas really didn't give a damn. He was chained to the wall, sitting in the darkest, coldest, scariest place he had ever seen. The whole floor he was on was nothing but a maze with confusing passageways that moved when you touched certain places or turned handles, or whatever the particular step was. No one would ever be able to find him, even if they knew he was there and tried to rescue him. What had Ansem called that place? The Waterway? Yes, that was it. The damned, fucking, asshole, waterway. Roxas exhaled slowly.

"This. Is. Gay." That had to be the first thing he'd said since he'd gotten there, though he'd thought a lot, and it was that. The second set of words followed. "I trusted Axel. I trusted him and this is what I got. Never again." He told himself, though he knew it to be a lie.

There hadn't been anyone around for some time. Hours. Probably thirteen or fourteen hours at least. Maybe longer. Hell, there was no way to tell. It wasn't like they let him keep his fucking watch. As those thoughts passed, they were quickly corrected. The wall in front of him shifted and bright white light poured in, Roxas squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side. A shadow cast through the center of the light and fell over Roxas' huddled form. A brick was pressed in and it slid back closed. The light was gone, but was soon replaced as a crystal was touched on the left side of the room. The light wasn't overbearing, though, and Roxas could see who it was. That bastard. Ansem.

"What do you want, now?" Roxas asked, annoyance heavy in his tone. Ansem narrowed his eyes, but Roxas didn't see, or care for that matter.

"Is that any way to speak to your captor?"

Roxas made a face and mocked him in a squeaky voice. "Is that any way to…I DON'T CARE." Ansem's nose wrinkled just slightly and he stepped forward.

"Don't get cocky. Just because I like them feisty doesn't mean I'm going to take mouth from you."

"And who says—Wait…what do you mean by 'you like them feisty'?! What the hell are you talking about?!" The man's golden eyes shone in the light of the glimmering crystal a moment before he touched it again, and just as the light faded, a pair of disturbingly cold lips were pressed to Roxas'. His eyes shot open and he tried to press further against the wall, praying silently that he would be able to sink into it. This did not work and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Hands as cold as the man's lips were making their way up Roxas' shirt, feeling along the smooth contours of the tanned boy's stomach and chest. Their lips broke a moment in which Roxas spat and gasped for air while Ansem wet his finger, then resumed his places, dipping the moist finger into the blonde's bellybutton. A sensation shot through him and he gasped. Taking full advantage of his open mouth, Ansem's tongue darted inside. Disgusted, Roxas bit down hard on the pink muscle intruding in his mouth. Ansem pulled out and removed his hand from the other's shirt.

"…little bastard." He spat. Roxas did not move or open his mouth. Instead, he frowned deeply and glared daggers into the man in front of him. Apparently, this hadn't discouraged Ansem as much as Roxas thought because it didn't take him long to recover from his 'injury'.

Strong hands forced Roxas' hips down to the stone floor and Ansem attacked his neck, making his way gradually down with little nips and swirls of his tongue. When he got to a certain spot, the hollow where the collarbone dips in, Roxas involuntarily jerked forward. Enjoying this, Ansem licked at it lightly. Roxas forced his back to stay against the stone wall he remained chained to. He began licking and sucking in earnest. An expression akin to pleasure crossed Roxas' face of it's own accord and a slight moan escaped his parted lips. Continuing on this spot, one of Ansem's free hands traveled down to his inner thigh, rubbing the material softly at first, then rougher, earning another moan. He soon came to realize that Roxas, despite his pleas to himself, was getting quite hard, and that was something Ansem could smile at. However, fulfilling his slave's sexual desires was not why he was here. Deciding to leave it at that, Ansem stood, laughing to himself at the fact that poor Roxas was still chained to the wall and could not even relieve himself.

"I believe that's all for now." He stated simply as he touched the button on the wall, again, and exited the room. Roxas slumped over, a trace of drool—he wasn't sure who's it was—trickling from the corner of his mouth. An obvious, painful lump was stretching his leather pants tighter than they were meant to be and he panted heavily, unable to believe he could've actually…_enjoyed_ that. He spit on the ground and groaned, seeing the specks of blood in it. A pang of guilt hit him suddenly.

"Axel…I'm…sorry…" he managed before he fell asleep from both frustration and fatigue.

.:RikuSora:.

Careful to wait until Cloud pulled out of the driveway and was far enough down the street that he could no longer be seen, Riku sneaked over to the apartment building and back up the stairs. He tried the door, first, seeing if it was unlocked. Which, of course, it wasn't. He sighed.

"Always the hard way…" He knocked and a few minutes later, a groggy, childish voice came from within.

"Coming." The familiar sound of multiple locks being undone was heard and it slowly opened. Seeing who the 'guest' was, Sora stumbled backward. He was obviously more collected than he has been the previous night, but didn't look much better besides.

"Riku!" he hissed," Go away. You shouldn't be here!"

"Why? Because Cloud says so?"

"No, because _I_ say so!"

Riku did not falter. Instead, he brushed past Sora and stepped inside. Sora groaned and shut the door angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?" Riku asked without turning to face him. "You're not my Chipmunk." He shook his head.

"You're right. I'm not 'your chipmunk'. I'm Sora. Cloud has even given me a new nickname. He calls me Cubby."

Riku snorted. "Is that right? What are you, 5?" There was a long moment of silence, during which Riku sat on the couch and Sora took a place beside him. "Sora, do you remember…when we were teenagers? That night I came and saw you. I climbed up to your window and you told me what happened and…I took you in my arms and told you everything would be okay. Do you still remember?" Sora felt a tear start to form in his eye. He nodded. "Did you hear me that night? What I said before I went out that window? Or did…the wind take my words away?" Sora nodded again and more tears started up, threatening to fall.

"I…I heard you." Riku smiled and looked at him.

"I wasn't lying, Sora. I loved you then…and I love you now." That was it. The dam broke. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. This time, he shook his head instead of nodding.

"I can't. I can't love you." Riku's brow furrowed and he stared hard, listening even harder.

"Why…not?"

"After what you did. After what that put me through…how can you expect me to love you back?" he wiped away the tears and smiled. The bastard _smiled_. "You killed my father. I hate you. Get out."

The color drained away from Riku's face and he gaped, unable to speak. After all he had gone through to get back there. To get back to his Sora. This is what it all came down to. Getting rejected and being hated by the one he loved. He stood to leave when the front door was busted down and a man stormed in. Sora's head whipped around and Riku stared in disbelief.

"Axel? What the hell?!" He exclaimed, watching curiously as Axel stalked over to him and pulled a bat from behind his back.

"Sorry, man." He whispered before it came crashing down on Riku's skull, knocking him out cold. By the time he awoke several hours later, Axel and Sora were already gone.

.:Sora:.

A crudely-made brown cloth sack was thrown to the floor at Ansem's feet. A groan came from within it and it began moving.

"Alright, I'm done. Gimmie my Roxas back." Axel demanded.

"Ansem eyed the bag. "And what of Riku?" Axel's eye twitched.

"I knocked him out. He doesn't know where I took Sora."

"You should've brought him, as well."

"You didn't fucking tell me to!" Ansem stepped forward and slapped Axel hard with the back of his hand. Axel's head snapped to the left and his jaw slacked. As his cheeks began to redden and swell, the pyro pouted and itched to play with his lighter.

"I am finished listening to your back-talk. You will not speak to me that way anymore," a small smile cam over his features, "Got it memorized?"

Axel's mouth turned up into a scowl. The bastard was mocking him.

"I need Riku as well. He is the one who will ultimately complete the transaction. Right now, as we speak, Flight 28's engine is failing. The pilots are unable to do anything. However…without the boy, there is no way to obtain the…price."

Axel clenched his fists and his jaw, though it still stung from Ansem's blow. "I don't understand why you didn't just tell me to bring Riku from the beginning. If it's him you wanted, I'm sure I could've gotten him to come with me!"

"Because, simple-minded fool, I wanted them both. Though I think now I will have Riku find his own way here. Go and leave him this." Ansem threw an envelope through the air like a shuriken and Axel caught it between two fingers. "That should be plenty enough to get him to me. And if not…then it seems you were wrong about his feelings towards the other, after all."

* * *

.:Riku:. 

Dream Sequence Flashback

* * *

As Riku hit the ground softly, he turned his head to the side slightly, eyeing Sora's window. "I promise, my Chipmunk, Chaku will not hurt you any longer. Not _ever_ again." He took a moment to steady himself before stalking around to the back door. Groaning at the difficult lock, though he should've expected it, Riku punched right through the glass and reached his hand through to unlock it. At that moment, Riku was thankful for their lack of alarm. After he picked the glass from his hand, Riku let himself in. 

'_I need to move fast. He probably heard me…'_ Riku picked up a baseball bat propped against the counter by the backdoor and swung it side-to-side, testing it's balance. He smirked—it was just right for Riku's strength and structure. He made his way through the house quite easily. He knew it just as well as his own and had no problems finding the master bedroom where Chaku, Sora's father, was sleeping comfortably in his massive bed. This sickened Riku further, knowing the man could sleep so soundly after raping his only son. His grip on the bat tightened and he didn't bother to close the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. Chaku shifted slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake.

'_Good.'_ Riku thought, _'the more surprise the better.'_ Riku approached the bed and glared down in disgust. The man was clutching himself, even in sleep. Riku immediately concluded he was dreaming about Sora—his Sora—and his adrenaline began pumping. He lifted the bat high over his head, gripping the wood harder than ever in both hands, and brought it crashing down on Chaku's legs. He woke instantly and sat up, clutching his injured limbs. He let out a wail that made Riku's stomach turn—but in an oddly satisfying manner.

Chaku, red-faced, glared in disbelief at Riku, barely managing to form a sentence. "What the fuck are you doing, you stupid bitch?!" Was the most logical thing he could make out. This, however, did not help his situation at all, and Riku brought the weapon down on Chaku's legs again. He wailed once more and a cracking sound echoed in Riku's ear. He smirked. This was kind of _fun_.

"Little bitch! Fucking STOP it!" The smile faded a little.

"…I don't believe you're in any position to be giving me orders." Riku prepared to strike again, when a terrified voice came from the doorway.

"R…Riku?" Riku froze, not wanting to turn and look him in the face, but he did anyways, the smile returning. Truthfully, he should have realized that Sora would wake and come to see what the matter was.

"Hello, Sora. I'm taking care of the situation. Don't worry, just go on back to bed--"

"Sora! Call the cops! Riku is trying to ki--!" he was cut off by a blow to the back that sent him into a coughing fit. When he recovered (mostly), there was fresh blood sprayed across the white sheet in front of him. His legs were turning shades of deep purple and black. By his left knee, there was a bone protruding through the skin, blood flowing from it into a puddle around him. Both legs were badly swollen.

"I didn't ask you to speak!" Riku spat. This time, he brought the bat across his face. There was another loud crack and he fell backwards onto the pillow, taking a long time to stop gasping for breath. Tears streaked his bloody, swollen face and he began sobbing involuntarily. Sora stood frozen to the spot, almost unable to fully take in what he was seeing.

"S…ora." His father huffed. Sora's attention was drawn to Riku momentarily as he dropped the blunt object to the floor. Chaku and Sora thought Riku was finished. But they were very, very wrong.

In Riku's hands, he now held a pocket knife. It was small, but efficient in it's current purpose. It shone in the moonlight slipping through the blinds.

"I hope you enjoy this, fucker. Enjoying it just as much as you enjoyed raping my Chipmunk."

"Ducky!" This was Riku's given nick-name--he hadn't heard it in a while. "I told you! It wasn't ra--!"

"Stay out of this, Sora. The grown-ups are talking. It's out of your hands, now. This bastard is mine." He turned to the appointed 'bastard'. "I will enjoy this far more than you know." The boy reached forward and ripped away Chaku's shirt and shorts, leaving him bare. Before he could react, Riku sat on his legs, and easily held both arms above his head, one-handed. He still grasped the butterfly knife in his other. A maniacal grin spread across Riku's pale face and fear flashed in Chaku's eyes. The blade was brought to his chest, which Riku dragged painfully slow, slicing thinly into the flesh. Chaku hissed and a few more tears slid down his face, but he knew better than to flinch with a blade pressed to him.

Taking an eviler twist to things, Riku detoured to the left side of Chaku's chest. "I think I'll make you hurt until you wished you were dead. And then I'll grant your wish." He promised, digging into the skin. Chaku cried out in a choked sob and continued wailing as Riku slashed in a complete circle. He grabbed the flesh he had cut at and ripped it away, throwing it across the room. Riku had removed his left nipple. Riku's hands were slippery and laced with blood, but he still gripped his blade firmly. The hot red liquid ran in streams down Chaku's side and down into his bellybutton, pooling there. Riku released his arms, fully believing he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not finished yet, you filthy pedophiliac whore. Don't mistake this for mercy." His grin widened and he slid down farther, playing with the knife a moment before gripping Chaku's manhood in a bloody grasp and clenching hard. He brought the blade's tip to the head and shoved it inside. The wails and pleas filled Riku's ears and he shivered from delight. With an angry force, Riku shoved the blade deeper inside, then yanked it out. Blood and saliva gathered in the man's throat and gurgled begging for forgiveness could barely be made out. The blade in Riku's hands was flipped over so that it was beneath his fist, blood already drying and caking there. One swift swipe was all it took. Riku tossed the seven inches of flesh behind him and it landed at Sora's feet. He took one look and keeled over, vomiting all over the floor and dry-heaving once his stomach had emptied. Riku had tossed his father's manhood at his feet.

Riku climbed off of Chaku and resumed use of the baseball bat. "I hope you wish you were dead, because it'll be your dream-come-true." The young boy unleashed a wrath of fury on Chaku's face, not caring that he had died after that second swing, or that Sora had fainted and was laying in his own stomach bile. A wild grin spread across his face, increasing with every blow. Blood sprayed across his face and his eyes lit up with excitement. Finally, he finished, collapsing on himself in the bedroom floor, smiling as wide as ever.

And that's the way the police found them the next morning: Chaku, murdered in his bed, left nipple and penis removed, skull, back, and legs bashed in, and a long slash down his abdomen. Sora, fainted in a puddle of his own vomit. And Riku, giggling madly in the bedroom floor, blood covering him, gripping the bat in one hand, pocket knife in the other.

End Dream Sequence Flashback

* * *

Streams of light poured in from cracks in the broken blinds in the window and fell over Riku, still lying slumped in the floor. As it hit his face, his eyes squinted and slowly opened. That dream, again. The dream about what happened… The boy released a moan of pain and brought himself to a sitting position. A sudden realization shot through him.

"Sora!" As he came to his feet, a pounding rose in his head and the room spun for a few seconds—something Riku decided to be from the blow. He gritted his teeth. "…Axel…" What the hell had his so-called 'friend' been doing?! Even if Sora had been acting like _that_…even still. Riku took a full breath. It had all been drawn from that night. The same night in which Riku told his friend he loved him. In which Sora had been raped by someone he trusted. In which Riku had brutally _murdered_ that person with a _smile on his face_. It had been a night of pain, regret, and overall loss and hatred.

Now what was Riku going to do? He had to think about the situations, options, and possibilities. Apparently, Axel was _not_ on his side and had abducted Sora. But why? He wasn't anything to his friend. Could he be working with someone? But who? Axel said he had only been to Traverse Town and Twilight Town in his entire life! It made no sense! Maybe his life had been threatened? And Roxas! He wasn't even with him! Maybe they were conspiring together! …but then, again, Axel didn't let on to being all that brilliant. ARG! Too many possibilities!

Riku rose and prepared to leave, pondering why Cloud hadn't come home during the night, when a note stuck to the door caught his attention. He promptly snatched it away and ripped open the envelope. It wans't hand-writing he recognized, but the letter read:

_Dearest Riku,_

_I believe we have taken your lovely Sora. Don't worry, we haven't done anything with him…yet. Just be sure you come and get him, soon, or we just might. Come to the Hollow Bastion Library just outside of Traverse Town. You can't miss it._

_Ansem_

Riku blinked. "Who the FUCK is Ansem?!" he screamed, shoving the note in his pocket and storming outside.

* * *

**NS: WHEW! Another chapter done! You know, I think I'm getting better at making sure I actually WRITE the chapters…:sweat: It's longer than the first one…and better written. The chappie is over 4 thousand words! -does the happy dance-**

…**So Sora is kidnapped! (Oh noooees!) What's Riku gonna do now? -cries-**

**Hey…no numbers this time! W **

**This chapter was FUN F-U-N to write! The fluffy-goodness, the MURDER scene (muahaha)…all of it. There will be…a rape next time…hm, a saucy chapter. If you don't like that stuff…you may or may not want to skip it completely…but I'll put lots of warnings up for ya! **

**How'd I do on the romance? The violence? Tell me! I need constructive criticism! I'm planning on (thinking about) a showdown between Axel and Riku (maybe with swords :P), so who do you want to win? I think I already know who WILL win…but I'd like to know what you think! **

…**anyways! Enough blabbering! R&R! I love you guys!**


	3. I Would Rather Die

**Abandoned Hope in Second District**

**NS: Yay! I have REVIEWS! Thank you MUCHES to DieChan (Kirby), Seaki (Kari), Kumachannanoda and tegan! And thanks for the alerts by DieChan and Kaiamara! Here we are at chapter 3! With…7944 words not including this chapter, and 12020 including it! -smile- I've never done that much with a successful story. SO! Here is your loverly chapter 3 complete with a lemon (-coughRAPEcough-). If you aren't comfortable reading rape, I'll have lots of warnings of for you so you can skip over it if you want. **

**It seems to have skipped my mind in the previous chapters but I should probably mention that this story contains (and is based around) YAOI/mXm/shonen-ai/BL/slash/etc, and that means boy-on-boy relations. If…you don't know that by now, though…you're a little denser than you know. **

…**and for all your lurkers…thanks for upping my hit-count :sqwee: **

**OMG I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! ...DUH. :)**

"_**Text that looks like this is Tsuki talking to Sora."**_

'_Text that looks like this is Sora talking to Tsuki.'_

* * *

__

**Chapter 3--I Would Rather Die**

**NS: WARNING!!!: There is a rape ahead of you! A very creepy rape that is fatherXson…and not in the 'good way'. (All you fangirls know what I'm talking about!) If this bothers or offends you in any way, then DON'T read it! I don't want flames b/c of it! ...TY!**

.:Sora:.

* * *

--Dream Sequence Flashback--

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" Fifteen-year-old Sora called happily, closing the backdoor behind him. He dropped his sports bag to the floor and propped his baseball bat against the counter before locking the door and heading on through the house. Sora glanced at the clock. It read 8:45, which meant he had forty-five minutes before he had to go meet Riku. No reply came, but at this time his father was always out drinking, so he shrugged it off and headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, he was showered and wearing an outfit more suited for clubbing with Riku: a tight black tank-top that stopped just above his bellybutton, baggy black jeans that hung loosely off his hips, multiple chains and belts adorning them. He added rainbow jelly bracelets, black eyeliner, and a black spike collar to complete the look. As he checked his hair for the fourth time while he waited for the clock to read 9:15, giving him just enough time to meet Riku, he heard the front door open and shut. Sora called downstairs to let him father know he was there. He grabbed the silver crown necklace on his dresser and slipped it on before leaving the room. He never left the house without it--it was a gift from Riku on his tenth birthday…the same birthday on which Sora lost his mother…and Riku had almost lost Sora.

"Dad, I'm up here! I'm gonna go meet Riku in a few minutes!" A groggy moan came from the general direction of his father and Sora rolled his eyes. His father was drunk…again. Of course, he knew he would find him this way, but a little part of him hoped that he wasn't wasted. His phone alarm went off and he meeped. It was time to go meet Riku! The happy teenager left his room and thudded downstairs. As the front door came into sight, Sora thought he had made it. Then a figure was blocking the way, rocking back and forth.

"Where the FUCK do you think you're going?" he asked, though it was slurred, so it sounded more like:

"Swhere ze fwuck zoo joo shink yer goin?" Sora stepped forward and tried to push past his father.

"To meet Riku." Chaku laughed and pushed Sora back.

"Oh you're little boyfriend?" he eyed his son, "You look like a fucking whore." He stepped forward and grabbed Sora around the waist. "…it's because you're my little slut…" he whispered close to Sora's face. Sora shuddered from disgust and tried to pry the older man from him. His alcohol-laced breath was hot on his face and filled his nostrils. Sora took a deep breath--the words had stung him.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that…" he murmured and wriggled out of his grasp, making a dive for the door. However, Chaku stumbled in front of it first and shoved Sora backwards on his bottom. His chains jingled as he fell. Chaku leaned forward and grabbed Sora by the crown necklace and pulled him up so that they were face-to-face.

"And I wish I had a son who wasn't a worthless filthy whore. But we can't all have what we want." Chaku pulled him up so that Sora's feet dangled above the ground and the metal chain snapped, links falling to the floor and the crown pendant sliding away from them. Sora fell back to the floor and hurried to pick up the pieces of his present from Riku while Chaku cursed at his hand, which was bleeding from a small cut caused by the broken necklace. Most of the fragments collected, Sora scrambled over to the coronet **(1) **and reached for it, when his hand was stepped on by a giant foot. He cried out and tried to wrench it away, but the weight of the man crushed his digits and kept him down. Chaku ground into the hand and grabbed a fistful of his son's hair, pulling his to his feet. A low whimper rose in Sora's throat, eyes clamped shut. The man's free hand grabbed Sora hard around the waist and gripped him harshly, releasing the grip on his hair. Another whimper--Sora knew what was coming.

Stumbling, Chaku guided the teen to the living room and pressed him against the wall. He took his wrist in his grip and squeezed. Sora yelped and the links he held fell clattering to the floor beneath them. He took a deep breath and fell limp, knowing it would be over soon, just like all the other times--and then he could go see Ducky. Sora let his head loll to the side and the man instantly reacted, attacking the delicate skin there with his lips. Hungrily, he tore away Sora's tank and sank to the floor, bringing him with him. He hungrily licked and nipped at his tender flesh, leaving various lines and bite marks as he trailed down. Before Sora realized it, his own pants were unfastened and being jerked down to his ankles. He tensed, but otherwise lay stiff, allowing the desecration to continue. A strong, unhesitant hand gripped his member and the fingers flexed over it, giving Sora an involuntary erection. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, feeling as if he was somehow betraying Riku.

Chaku grumbled and stole away Sora's boxers; leaving the boy completely naked, save for some random jewelry. The man nuzzled the tip of Sora's member against his lips, purring lightly, before taking his entirety into his mouth. Sora gasped and lurched forward at the lack of subtlety. Dragging his teeth as he went, Chaku slowly pulled back up and off of the erection, then licked lightly at the tip. His tongue traveled from the peak to the base and back up, making Sora moan deep in his throat. He brought himself to be propped on his elbows as his father violated him completely, taking him into his mouth again. Chaku sucked hard a few more times before pulling off and abandoning his member, so close to orgasm. Sora fell back, panting as few beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. When he glanced back at his father, he could see that he was, too, stripped of his pants and working his organ fiercely, small moans and groans coming from him.

Figuring it was over, Sora sat up and reached for his pants, when suddenly, a shaky hand grasped his wrist.

"You're not finished yet." Slurred speech announced. Sora growled and grabbed the crown from his necklace, swiping it blindly in front of Chaku. It grazed his cheek--but not enough to faze him. He simply roared and slapped it out of his hand, then pulled Sora over on top of his half-naked body. He pushed Sora's face farther down and the side of his penis grazed Sora's cheek, which led to a disgusted shudder on Sora's part. "Blow me. Now." A great amount of tears came to Sora's eyes and he tried to scoot away, but was brought back over by his hair. "Fucking do it." Sora nodded slightly and parted his lips to some extent, bringing them over Chaku's head. "…more." He commanded though it sounded more like a whine. Sora obeyed and took the rest of his length into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly. "Oh god! Oh goddd…you dirty, filthy little whore. Just like that…ohhhh…blow me! Jesus!" Chaku bellowed in ecstasy, appearing to be more for himself. Sora whimpered and almost choked, trying to pull up and away, but a grasp on his throat stopped him. "Oh, no you don't. Finish." Sora sobbed, salty tears running down his face, but sucked a little harder. Chaku grabbed the back of his head and pressed forward, bucking his hips as well. With a final groan, Chaku came and Sora pulled off, his essence spilling over his lips. He spit it over the floor around him and wiped it from his face and onto his arms.

Sora whimpered and sniveled, trying to crawl away. But apparently, his father still wasn't finished because Sora could feel him pressing against his back, still erect. Sora paused, eyes shooting open.

"No…Daddy, no…" Chaku didn't hear him. "NO…." he tried again, but he was again, ignored. "NO!" he screeched, but Chaku didn't acknowledge him if he heard.

'_No…I was saving it…for Riku… '_ is all he thought, a hot tongue pressing to his entrance. His arms buckled under him and failed, leaving his bottom propped in the air. Sora broke down into sobs on his arms, rubbing the seed of his father farther across his face. The wetness left his anus and was replaced by sticky warmth. A few moments later, Chaku pressed into his son, taking away what little innocence he had left, not even giving time to prep him. Sora gave little whimpers with each thrust, his whole body lurching forward until Chaku finished, filling Sora with his seed. Pulling out, he stood and stumbled away upstairs to find his bed.

For a long while, Sora just lay there, unmoving. His breathing eventually regularized itself and he dissolved into tears and sobs, holding himself tightly. When he had collected himself to realize what had truly happened, he forced himself to stand and hobble into the kitchen, where he washed away the filth across his arms and face. Not bothering to collect any of his clothing, Sora trudged upstairs, weary and blurry-eyed, searching for the warmth of his bed. All he left behind was a pile of disgust and a slightly blood-stained crown pendant.

--------------------

**WARNING!!: There is a very gruesome murder ahead of you! If this bothers you, feel free to skip over it!**

Sora had been wrapped in his blanket, trying to sleep in his fresh, clean PJs, when a voice from outside disturbed him.

"Chipmunk! Chipmunk! Hey, let me in, man!" Sora sat straight up--it was Riku! Ducky was outside! He was struck with an epiphany and hunkered back down on his bed.

'_Ducky…can't see me like this. No. He'll hate me…He'll hate me! It's all my fault! ALL MY FAULT!'_ Sora screamed at himself, covering his head with his arms, scrubbed clean, though they still felt dirty. Riku was climbing up the ladder to his window, now.

A voice came to Sora's mind. It was soft and soothing and felt good to hear.

"_**Sora, love. Are you alright? You sound terrible." **_Sora glanced around, searching for the voice, but saw no one.

'_Who are you?'_ The voice chuckled--it was the voice of a man.

"_**I'm you, of course. Just call me…Tsuki **_**(2)**_**. Moon in the sky, do you understand?"**_ Sora smiled at the reference.

'_I understand.'_ Riku was at the window, now, but Sora didn't notice.

"Chipmunk?" He called gently, a soft wind blowing into the room.

"_**Don't mind the boy. He's not important."**_

Sora frowned. _'Boy?'_

"_**Yes. Don't you hear him? He's in your room, now, you know."**_ The bed sank under Sora and he whipped hi head around, gawking at Riku. He was scared--because of what he had done. He just knew that Riku would hate him. And on top of that, he had broken the necklace, the gift from Riku himself. His friend reached out to him.

"Chipmunk?" Sora yelped and yanked the sky-blue blanket over his head, hiding his face.

"_**The boy is going to know something is wrong. You shouldn't act so suspicious. Really, Sora." **_

"I don't care…I don't wanna fucking see him. He fucking hates me, now. He'll hate my face!" he hissed, though Riku couldn't make any of it out. An arm was over Sora's shoulders, now. He tensed momentarily, then heard his name whispered.

"Sora…" For a very long time, Tsuki spoke to him and Sora spoke back, almost forgetting the other boy in the room with them. Tsuki told him not to be afraid and that by morning, everything would be better. He was sure of it. Chaku would be taken care of. Sora nodded mentally and hugged his knees together, crying freely once again. He found himself being pulled into Riku's arms. The blanket was taken from him and he simply held him there, rocking back and forth. A beautiful singing voice poured from Riku's lips--a song that both their mothers had always sung to them.

"A gentle voice flows through the trees. Carried by, the gentle breeze. 'You're not alone, though it may seem. Do not forget, you've still got me.'" Sora nodded and sobbed loudly, grasping Riku's shirt tightly.

Riku finally spoke, his voice feather-light. "Come on, Sora. Tell me what's wrong." Sora swallowed and gazed up at his friend with terror-filled eyes. He nodded a little.

"D…Daddy." Sora muttered in a cracked voice.

"Go on." Sora paused before continuing.

"…I wanted my first time to mean something." Was the answer he gave.

"He raped you…"

Sora's eyes grew wide. "No! I…I just didn't say no loud enough!" The older teen gripped his shoulders.

"Sora. No. He raped you. This is serious."

"_**You know he's right, Sora."**_

'_Shut up!'_

Sora shook his head fiercely. "No! That's not right! He loves me. He loves me!" He screamed.

"_**Stop feeding yourself these lies."**_

'_They aren't lies!!'_

"Why would you think that?! If he loved you, why would he--? NO! He DOESN'T love you!" Riku yelled back.

"How do you know?!" He demanded, ripping from his grasp.

"Because I would never do that and I—!" Riku stopped.

"_**Pay close attention."**_

'_Why don't you just go away and leave me alone already?!'_

"You WHAT, Riku?!"

"… _I _love you." Riku admitted before disappearing from Sora's sight. The teen dropped to his knees and held the sides of his head.

'…_he's a liar.'_

"_**Why would he lie to you, Sora?"**_

'_I don't know!'_

"_**Then how can you be so sure?"**_

'_I just am!'_

"_**So you've decided it, then? You don't believe me and he doesn't matter to you anymore?"**_

'…_no. He doesn't matter. I told you he hates me, now.'_

"_**Good. Then be my friend. I won't ever yell at you and I'll never hate you for anything you do. You have my word." **_The voice seemed to materialize into a person beside Sora. Black hair was gathered in a ponytail that fell far down his back and piercing red eyes sized Sora up, holding out his hand. _**"So? Friends?"**_ Sora prepared to reach out his own hand when there was a crash downstairs--like glass shattering. The shadowed

form of Tsuki disappeared and was only a voice, again. _**"It was nothing important. Don't bother."**_ Sora sighed and crept to his slightly cracked door, peeking out into the dark hall. He could barely make out a figure stalking up the stairs and into his father's room. On his shoulder a baseball bat was propped--it appeared to be his own. Sora's heart began to race and he scurried away from the door.

'_Tsuki…there's someone in the house!'_

"_**So? He's in Chaku's room, and who cares what happens to him?"**_

'_But what if he comes in here?!'_

"…_**he won't."**_ Sora didn't seem so sure of the answer, and was about to retort when a wail came from down the hall. He snatched a pillow from his bed and clutched it--that had been Chaku, screaming. A moment later, there was another scream and a crack, then his father's voice.

"Little bitch! Fucking STOP it!" It screeched. Another lower voice spoke after that, but was too quiet for Sora to make out the words. Tossing fear to the breeze, Sora jolted to his feet and headed down to Chaku's room.

"_**No! Don't go in there!"**_ Tsuki pleaded, but he ignored it. He gasped and almost fell to the ground at the site that lay before him as he stood in the doorway. Riku was at Chaku's bedside, bat raised high above his head, obviously prepared to strike.

"R…Riku?" He murmured.

"Hello, Sora. I'm taking care of the situation. Don't worry, just go on back to bed--" But Chaku interrupted.

"Sora! Call the cops! Riku is trying to ki--!" Riku frowned deeply and brought the bat crashing into his back. Blood sprayed across the bed and Chaku's swollen legs.

"I didn't ask you to speak!" Riku spat. This time, he brought the bat across his face. A sickening crack could be heard as Chaku fell backwards. When his breathing had returned to normal, Chaku once again attempted speech.

"S…ora." His father huffed. In the corner of his eye, Sora watched Riku flick out a small knife that caught the moonlight shining in through the window.

"I hope you enjoy this, fucker. Enjoying it just as much as you enjoyed raping my Chipmunk."

"Ducky! I told you! It wasn't ra--!"

"Stay out of this, Sora. The grown-ups are talking. It's out of your hands, now. This bastard is mine." He turned back to Chaku. "I will enjoy this far more than you know." His clothes were torn away and Sora turned away as the blade dragged down Chaku's chest.

"I think I'll make you hurt until you wished you were dead. And then I'll grant your wish." Riku promised.

Screeching echoed in Sora's ears and a squishing sound was faint, then a plop of something wet hitting the left wall. "I'm not finished yet, you filthy pedophiliac whore. Don't mistake this for mercy." Gurgled gagging and screaming, pleas for help were heard and something landed at Sora's feet.

"_**Sora, don't look."**_

But he did. And as soon as he had, bile rose in his throat. He doubled over and vomit spewed across the floor. Even after his stomach was empty, Sora continued to dry-heave, then fall over next to the puddle he had created.

"I hope you wish you were dead, because it'll be your dream-come-true." Cracking and crunching, splashing and squishing was all heard as Riku destroyed Chaku's face, finishing him off.

Riku fell to the floor, Sora rolled over in his filth, and Chaku was an unidentifiable mass of flesh. Hours passed that felt like minutes and the sun was shining in through the window. A knock came to the door, but no one was sane enough to answer it. The police came upstairs and tried to question the survivors, but only garble came from either of them. And for several hours, all Sora could hear was Tsuki incessant voice, soothing him gently, keeping him…'sane'.

* * *

--End Dream Sequence Flashback--

* * *

Heavy lids slowly opened, already adjusting to the darkness. Sora yawned and blinked a few times, unsure if he was truly awake, so overcoming were the depths of the shadows surrounding him. The room slowly came into focus and he tried to rub his eyes, noticing that that his ankles were bound to the wall by chains. A groan escaped him as he remembered the events of the night before--or so he assumed. Any amount of time could have possibly passed after then, and there weren't any doors or windows that he could see--leaving him clueless about how anyone could have brought him there in the first place. Sora appeared to be in a cell, and found it curious that there was a row of steel vertical bars to his left. Frustrated with his situation, he lay his lead over to rest on them an knocked into something hard--but it wasn't metal. A simultaneous: 'ouch!' was heard on both sides of the cage door. Sora gasped and heard a small laugh from the other side.

"Well, I guess you're finally awake, huh." This was a statement, and not a question. It was a boy, sounding no older than himself. Sora nodded, then realized he wouldn't be able to see him.

"….yeah. Where are we?" An exasperated sigh came from the other.

"Hellhole Bastard…er, Hallow Bastion. They call this place down her the Waterway, but to me it looks like a Sewer Maze…"

A pain rose in Sora's head where he had been struck. "Who was that man?"

Roxas perked up a little. "Hm? Who, Ansem?"

"I'm not sure…He had this strange, wild red hair, though…"

"…Axel." He answered, and after a few minutes and he no longer thought he would receive an reply.

"So you know him. Did you bring you, here, too?"

The boy tensed. "In a matter of speaking. Yeah. So what's your name, anyways?" He tried, desperate for a change of subject.

"Sora. And yours?"

"I'm Roxas." Roxas slipped his hand through the bars and Sora took it. They shook.

"_**Sora…"**_ A voice gently whispered in the far reaches of Sora's mind. _**"Sora…"**_ He whipped his head around.

'_Who…who's there?'_

"_**Tsk tsk. Have you really forgotten me?"**_

'_Tsu…ki?' _

"_**Ah, so you do remember. You need me, again. To help you through something. Otherwise, I would not be here speaking to you."**_

'_Maybe because Riku is back.'_

"_**Your beloved 'Ducky'? I thought he was in jail for murdering your father."**_

'_Me too. But he's out, now.'_

"_**And? Is that all?"**_

'_I think I've been kidnapped.'_

"_**My, you sound calm about that."**_

'_I feel indifferent. There's someone in here with me. I can talk to him!'_

"_**Really? Who is this person?"**_

'_I don't really know…but he says his name is Roxas.'_ A gentle hand was rocking Sora's shoulder.

"Sora? Hey, are you alright? You kinda spaced out on me and started mumbling to yourself. Maybe you're hungry." Roxas, now trusted enough to be free of the chains, tore away a piece of bread and held it through the bars. Sora eyed it and shook his head.

"No. I'm not hungry. Just…tired." Roxas prepared to answer when the wall in front of Sora slid to the right and the familiar light filled the room. The blond shrank down and Sora stared up at the figure in the doorway. A smooth voice cooed out,

"Well, hello…my Sora."

* * *

**(1)Coronet--Crown**

**(2)Tsuki--Japanese For Moon**

**

* * *

**

**NS: Chapter 3 is done and done! Even though it's 9 pages…it doesn't feel like all that much content…anyways! I know I promised two rapes…and there will BE another one…but in chapter 4, it shall be! I don't want more than 10 pages, and that would've finished it off and then some. I also wanted to get a lemon in here, but I'm finding that slightly…impossible. However…I have a question:**

**What couple do you all want to see a lemon for?**

**I have an idea, already, but…-shrug- I don't know if I wanna do it. So how'd you like Sora's POV on That Night? Now you know what happened. But you DON'T yet know why Chaku treated Sora so badly (you'll find out through more dream sequences). If you want to see a pic of Tsuki, email me and I'll send it to you. **

**TY! R & R!!**


End file.
